


One Difference

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Morticia sits with another Morty while waiting for her Rick.No ships, takes place before season 3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, we need more stuff with Morticia that isn't just rickmorty but with a girl. Reviews super welcome and loved!

Morticia hated being with other Mortys. 

There were a few reasons. One, a lot of other Mortys smelled bad. Maybe their Ricks never gave them time to shower, but honestly, it wasn't much worse than any other teenage boy at school. When you got a crowd together, it was disgusting. 

Second, they tended to ask her a lot of questions.  

"Hey. Hey, Mor... uh..." 

"Morticia. Molly's the one with the shorter hair and the skirt." 

"Morticia. So, d'you..."

She pinched her nose. "Yes, I like Jessica. Yes, I masturbate. No, I don't have a penis. No, I'm not interested in f-fucking you, I like girls. No, no one else is s-swapped from my dimension. Anything else?" 

"J-just curious, geez." The Morty shifted on his end of the bench they shared. "Get asked a lot?" 

"More than you'd believe." She tapped her foot against the leg of the bench. "Wh-what's taking Rick so long?" 

"Maybe he left."

"He- mine wouldn't- he wouldn't do that!" 

"D-285's did." The Morty flipped a thumb back at the day care. "By the time he came back, his Morty had been reassigned."

She pulled up her legs and wrapped her arms around them. "My Rick's raised me since I was nine. He wouldn't." 

"Just- just saying." The Morty shrugged. "Mine forgot me here for a week once. I just know him because he has a mohawk." 

"Mine's PM-534. I- we have a codeword." She paused. "A coupla Ricks have tried to grab me. Assholes. Think I'd be any better than their Mortys for some r-reason."

"Are you?" 

"Hell if I know. Hell if I know. I'm not any dumber, and I'm p-probably not any smarter. Anything I'm better at, my Rick taught me." 

"Wonder what's- what's worse." He asked himself. "Being one in a million, or one of a million." 

"It's annoying as f-fuck to stick out, lemme t-tell you." Morticia muttered. "'Least it makes it easy for- Rick!" 

Her Rick waved, twirling his portal gun in his other hand.  

"Hey, Tricia. Wanna swing by Blitz n' Chipz for a game of Dave?" 

"Sure. Ice cream?" 

"Grasshopper." Her Rick rubbed his lip, brushing off an extra bit of alcohol. "J-just got a shitton of t-tickets for 'ol Antsy, so we're partying!" 

"Sounds good, Rick." She stood up and half-heartedly waved to the other Morty. "Great, actually."

"That's my girl." He slapped her back, and if she hadn't been used to it she would have pitched forward from the force as he opened a portal.  

The third reason she didn't like being with other Mortys? It made her and her grandfather's relationship feel... artificial.  

Sure, she knew some Ricks honestly didn't give a shit. But a lot of them had only had their Mortys for a year or two. She'd been with her Rick for five years now. He knew her better than anyone else ever had, and always seemed to know what she was thinking. He was kind of a dick, but not as much as some of the other Ricks she'd seen. She'd worked up from a shield to a suit of armor.

She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he ended up like a Rick like C-137. Unwilling to work with anyone else, not telling his Morty anything. Most Mortys tended to like being together, she was one of the odd ones out. With no one but his Rick, and no other Mortys to understand what it was like being with a Rick...

She kind of pitied his Morty. 


End file.
